Gromogrzmot
Gromogrzmot (ang. Thunderdrum) — rzadki smok, przedstawiciel wodnej klasy. Wygląd Ciało Gromogrzmota jest szerokie i płaskie, jednak kiedy zwierzę otworzy swoje szczęki, kształtem przypomina stożek. Zęby są długie i ostre, podobnie jak szpikulce ciągnące się wzdłuż grzbietu. Łapy natomiast są bardzo krótkie. Smok ma dwie pary trójkątnych, dużych skrzydeł, dzięki którym może latać w powietrzu. Barwy Gromogrzmota mogą być dowolne, jednak najpopularniejsze są kolory fioletu i błękitu. Siedlisko i dieta Gromogrzmoty zamieszkują morskie jaskinie i podwodne rowy, jednak bardzo dużo czasu spędzają poza wodą. Jako smok morski, Gromogrzmot najpewniej odżywia się rybami, lecz także i krabami. Zachowanie i tresura Gromogrzmot żyje samotnie, łącząc się w pary jedynie w okresie godowym. Te smoki są niezwykle agresywne, lecz są także czułe w stosunku do swych partnerów. Potrafią dbać o siebie nawzajem. Gromogrzmoty są bardzo opiekuńczymi, lecz stanowczymi rodzicami. Gromogrzmota można wytresować, pokazując mu, że można go obronić oraz, że nie ma się złych zamiarów co do niego. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Ryk GromogrzmotaGromogrzmot potrafi: *'Ogień: '''Wytwarzać głośny, odbijający się echem dźwięk przypominający grzmot. Wielu ludzi, słyszących smoka, błędnie uznaje dźwięk za zwiastun burzy. *'Szybkość i zwinność: Niezwykle szybki i sprawnie poruszający się w wodzie jak i w powietrzu. Słabości Gromogrzmot jest podatny na działanie smoczego kwiatu. Najprawdopodobniej boi się węgorzy i lubi zapach smoczymiętki. Jak inne smoki, może być prawdopodobnie kontrolowany przez Oszołomostracha. Historia ''Book of Dragons W angielskiej krótkometrażówce Gromogrzmot jest przedstawicielem wodnej klasy smoków, zaraz po Wrzeńcu. Bork Pechowiec, bohater historii, wędrując po lodowym pustkowiu, natyka się na jajo Gromogrzmota - nie wie jednak, że podczas wyklucia się pisklęcia jajo eksploduje. Nieporozumienie ma fatalne skutki. Jeźdźcy smoków Gromogrzmot pojawia się w odcinku odcinku ''Jak sobie wybrać smoka. Stoick, chcąc znaleźć odpowiedniego dla siebie smoka, początkowo trenuje na Szczerbatku. Kilka dni później, lecąc nad oceanem, zauważa Gromogrzmota atakującego statek. Udaje mu się go złapać. Smok zostaje zamknięty w klatce w Smoczej Akademii, a na jego paszczę zostaje założony kaganiec, uniemożliwiający ryczenie. Później jednak Gromogrzmot ucieka do jaskini w lesie. Stoick postanawia go ponownie odnaleźć. Zauważa go chowającego w jaskini, gdzie, jak się okazuje, broni innego osobnika, prawdopodobnie swojej samicy, która ma uszkodzone skrzydło. Kiedy atakują ich dziki, Stoick jest zmuszony ułaskawić smoka. Ostatecznie zwierzę daje się dosiąść Stoickowi, który zdejmuje mu kaganiec, i razem przeganiają stado dzików. Od tej pory Thornado, jak nazwał go Stoick, zostaje jego smokiem. W odcinku Bim! Bam! Bom! jeźdźcy odkrywają trzy pisklęta Gromogrzmota. Ponieważ nie chcą wziąć ich ze sobą na Berk, smoczki przylatują same i powodują chaos w wiosce. Okazuje się, że to Thornado jest ojcem maluchów i on jeden może - i musi - się nimi zaopiekować. Kiedy Stoick zaczyna rozumieć, że jego smok jest ojcem młodych, żegna się z nim i zostawia rodzinę w dziczy. Gra Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies W internetowej grze DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, Gromogrzmot jest szóstym do wytresowania smokiem. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Wrecker's Reef. Aby go wytresować, należy dać mu kraby, które najbardziej lubi. Można dać mu także ryby. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Kilka Gromogrzmotów pojawia się na początku filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 2, przemierzając ocean. Znane Gromogrzmoty * Thornado *Partnerka Thornada *Bim, Bam i Bom *Młode Gromogrzmota, poznane przez Borka *Dziki Gromogrzmot z odcinka Jesteśmy rodziną *Stado Gromogrzmotów z Book of Dragons *Stado Gromogrzmotów z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 *Gromogrzmot z gry DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies * Gromogrzmoty z gry Outcast Attack * Gromogrzmot z gry Rise of Berk Ciekawostki *Gromogrzmot, w przeciwieństwie do Wrzeńca, może żyć na lądzie i nie wysychać. *Wygląd Gromogrzmota może być oparty na wyglądzie rekina wielorybiego. *"Prawdopodobnie czerpie moc od samego Thora" - te słowa zostały wypowiedziane w odcinku, w którym Stoick zaprzyjaźnił się z Gromogrzmotem. *W odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać Czkawka nazwał go '''Piorunogrzmot. *Jest to jeden z nielicznych smoków które nie zieją ogniem. *Smok z tego gatunku był pierwszym smokiem Stoicka Ważkiego Zobacz też en:Thunderdrum es:Trueno Tambor Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Wodna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk